Le match
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Stiles joue son premier match depuis qu'il sort avec Derek. Petite suite de "Protégé". OS


Titre : Le Match

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Rating : K+

Pairing : Sterek

Discalimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire cette petite histoire !

Blablabla : Cette histoire, elle me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai terminé ma précédente fic Teen Wolf. C'est en discutant avec plusieurs revieweuses que l'envie m'en a pris de l'écrire. Mais elle a mis plus de temps que prévue à sortir de ma tête, et le manque de temps fait qu'elle arrive plutôt tard après la publication de "Protégé".  
C'est une petite suite sans prétention !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le coach Finstock faisait son discours habituel, celui qui n'avait rien avoir avec le match à venir. Et comme d'habitude, très peu de joueurs écoutaient. Scott et Isaac préféraient largement chahuter Stiles, car c'était son premier match depuis longtemps. Et les autres se demandaient simplement s'il était encore capable de refaire le même miracle que lors de son dernier match, celui-là même où il s'était fait tabasser par Gérard et que Jackson s'était attaqué lui-même.

Comme à leur habitude, les trois amis furent les derniers à quitter les vestaires. Les deux loups rejoignirent directement le terrain tandis que Stiles rejoignait le banc, puisqu'il ne jouait qu'en deuxième période. Lorsque son meilleur ami le regarda, il leva les pouces pour l'encourager. C'était le premier match de Scott en tant que seul capitaine, Jackson ayant quitté Beacon Hills seulement 2 semaines avant. Isaac l'épaulait en tant que bras droit, mais ça n'empêchait pas Scott d'être un peu stressé.

Un éclat de voix non loin de Stiles lui fit retourner la tête mais avant d'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il vit Finstock lui lancer un regard noir et Danny s'était assis à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas plus heureux que le coach.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais de tuer quelqu'un ?

- Finstock ne te pense pas capable de tenir le rythme. Il veut que je me réserve, afin de rattraper tes bourdes !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, d'abord ? Que je suis resté planton dans mon lit depuis que je me suis fais attaquer ? Scott ne m'aurait jamais laisser m'abattre. Et j'ai eu un excellent coach, ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr que je n'avais pas autant de sport de toute ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça !

- Je sais, mais il me déteste pratiquement autant qu'il déteste Greenberg. Même si je lui dis, il n'en tiendra pas compte.

- J'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça. Ça te va bien, quand ils sont un peu plus long.

- Je suis casé, Danny. Casé et heureux. Il fallait tenter ta chance quand c'est moi qui te faisais des avances !

- A ce moment-là, c'est moi qui était casé, et tu n'étais jamais sérieux, de toute façon !

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis reportèrent leur attention sur le match. Stiles fut aussi exubérant que d'habitude, sautant carrément du banc à chaque fois que Scott ou Isaac marquait des points, mais en les traitant aussi de tricheurs à voix basse.

Peu de temps avant la fin de la première partie, Danny ré-engagea la conversation, dans l'espoir que Stiles arrête de sauter à tout bout de champ.

- C'est sympa que ton cousin ai accompagné ton père. Mais pourquoi il me regarde méchamment, comme ça ?

- Quel cousin ? Demanda distraitement Stiles en ne quittant pas le match des yeux.

- Bah Miguel ! C'est le seul que je connaisse.

- Quoi ? S'écria Stiles en tournant brusquement la tête vers les gradins.

Il se fit presque un torticoli, mais il repéra bientôt les personnes qu'il cherchait. Son père leva les pouces, comme lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, et Derek était tranquillement assis à côté de lui, fixant le banc des remplaçants avec un regard mauvais. Le jeune homme se retourna vers le terrain et commença à manger son gant.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi vous me faîtent ça ?

- Ils te font quoi ? C'est sympa à eux de venir. Surtout que ce n'est qu'un petit match.

- Euh, il ne s'appelle pas vraiment Miguel, et ce...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ton cousin non plus, j'ai l'impression. C'est qui, alors ? Un pote qui n'est plus en ville ?

- C'est mon Compagnon ! Sourit Stiles, qui souriait à chaque fois qu'il disait compagnon.

- C'est ton petit-copain ? Tu es vraiment gay alors ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, quand je l'ai retrouvé dans ta chambre ?

- Parce que à l'époque, on ne sortait pas ensemble et il était sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt. Je ne voulais pas qu'on arrête un mec recherché dans la chambre du fils du shérif. Et je ne suis pas gay, pas vraiment. Même après l'avoir rencontré, il s'est passé du temps avant que je me rende compte qu'il m'apporterait bien plus que Lydia.

- Tu n'avais pas des vues sur lui ?

- Non !

- C'est lui qui en avait sur toi, alors ?

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Pourquoi tu lui as fais faire un strip-tease devant moi, alors ? Tu es cruel, comme mec !

- Je sais. Ça continue de me réveiller la nuit.

- Pourquoi il me fixe comme s'il allait me manger ?

- Il est jaloux, possessif et protecteur. Surtout très jaloux. Et aujourd'hui, il a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer.

- Ton père ne le laissera pas faire.

- Le soucis, c'est que depuis quelque temps, il s'entend un peu trop bien avec lui. Le shérif et Derek Hale meilleurs potes, on m'aurait dis ça il y a un an, j'aurais bien ris.

- Derek Hale ? Comme le Derek Hale qui a tué sa sœur et vous a poursuivi dans toute l'école ?

- Il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Il est sûrement plus innocent que moi, en plus.

- C'est pourtant toi qui l'a dénoncé à la police. Les deux fois.

- C'est ce que je dis, il est plus innocent que moi, puisque je n'arrête pas de mentir à mon père. Tiens, c'est la mi-temps.

Danny reporta son attention au terrain et remarqua que les équipes se séparaient. Il en profita pour sauter sur Finstock. Stiles reprit le machouillage de son gant. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Scott et Issac.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi stressé. Avec l'entrainement que tu as eu, tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, lui dit Isaac.

- Derek est là !

- Il est souvent là, aux matchs. Ce n'est pas une première.

- Il est là avec mon père. Ensemble. Dans les gradins. Je suis mort !

- Je n'imagine pas le shérif et Derek s'entendrent pour te mettre la honte.

- Tu vas pourtant vite t'en rendre compte.

Isaac haussa les épaules, ne le croyant guère et Scott, qui n'avait jamais cru les dires de Stiles quand il lui racontait certaines des soirées à la maison, se contenta d'un grand sourire.

Alors que le coach Finstock les appelait tous sur le terrain, Stiles lança un dernier coup d'œil sur les gradins. Allison et Lydia sautaient et criaient en cœur, le shérif levait une nouvelle fois les deux pouces mais surtout, Derek lui lançait un regard sarcatistique qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Le jeune homme décida alors de faire profil bas, même si pour ça, il rentrait dans les croyances de Finstock comme quoi il était nul au crosse.

Sa tactique marcha pendant un temps, durant lequel il s'était arrangé pour ne pas se trouver sur la trajectoire de la balle. Seulement, Scott et Isaac, mais également Danny, voulaient le voir jouer et il fut bientôt contraint de participer.

Lorsqu'il rattrapa sa première balle du match, son père, et le coach Finstock, se levèrent d'un coup en levant les bras et en criant un "Yeah" retentissant. Stiles se mit une main sur le casque et secoua la tête, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Le déroulement du jeu fit qu'il se retrouva en position pour marquer un point. Voyant les joueurs presque enragés se jeter sur lui, il lança la balle dans les buts, plus par réflexe que par une réelle technique. Cependant, des semaines d'entrainement avec Scott et Isaac, ainsi que Derek, avaient tout de même porté leurs fruits. Et la balle n'avait pas encore tout à fait frôlé le filet qu'un long sifflement enthousiaste se fit entendre, à peine couvert par les ruées que faisaient les gradins. A côté du shérif qui semblait à deux doigts de danser la gigue, Derek faisait preuve d'une démonstration sonore. Isaac et Scott lachèrent leurs crosses, sous la surprise de voir Derek soudain si expressif.

Plusieurs joueurs se jetèrent sur Stiles pour le féliciter et Danny parvint même à lever son petit gabarit, en le prenant par la taille. Aussitôt, le jeune homme, et ses deux amis, jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet au niveau des gradins, mais le sherif semblait déjà avoir pris le problème à bras le corps. Et pas seulement au sens littéral. Il retenait le bras de Derek, ce dernier semblant prêt à pulveriser tout le stade. Scott se rapprocha rapidement du groupe et fit s'éparpiller tout le monde.

- Allez, tout le monde en place. Le match n'est pas fini !

- Pas si vite ! Protesta un peu Danny en reposant quand même Stiles. On peut bien en profiter un peu, non ?

- Après le match, quand on aura gagné, et une fois que Stiles se sera expliqué avec Derek.

- Comment ça ?

- Derek est vraiment très très jaloux, et ce que tu viens de faire, c'est passible de mort, dans son univers. En particulier pour toi.

- Quoi ?

- Les amis de Derek sont un peu comme sa meute. Et tu n'en fais pas parti. Donc toucher la reine de la meute, c'est comme...sourit Scott.

- Oye ! J'suis pas une reine ! Le prince, au pire, mais ne me compare pas à ton Allison.

- Ok, si tu veux. Si tu touche au _prince_, c'est comme si tu volais un trésor.

- Ça j'aime bien !

- Enfin, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il te laisse prendre le contrôle, répliqua Scott avec un air sceptique.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je suis plus souvent au-dessus !

- Oui, bien sûr ! De toute façon, j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir.

Vu l'expression mi-sérieuse, mi-narquoise de son meilleur ami, le capitaine se dit qu'il était peut-être vraiment sérieux. Pris d'un doute, il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, toujours dans les gradins. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Derrière lui, Isaac éclata alors de rire.

- Tu le savais ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Je m'en serais passé.

- Et je me serais passé du fait qu'il le sache, dit Stiles. L'inconvénient de vraiment faire parti d'une meute.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda Danny.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Et si on retournait au jeu, maintenant ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et se remit en place. Sentant toujours le regard meurtrier de Derek dans son dos, Danny se promit de ne pas approcher Stiles tant qu'ils n'auraient pas discuté.

Le Protégé de l'Alpha marqua un autre point, tandis que les deux autres loups se surpassaient également. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin du match, gagné par l'équipe de Beacon Hills, les trois-quart des gradins se retrouvèrent sur la pelouse. Stiles parvint à couper Derek dans son élan vers Danny, le shérif s'étant retrouvé coincé par la foule avant qu'il n'ai pu le rattraper.

- Eh là, tu vas où comme ça ? Je suis ici, pas ailleurs. A moins que tu n'avais l'intention de féliciter quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je vais faire comprendre à ton pote ce qu'il risque, s'il te touche encore !

- Ouh, Derek est vraiment jaloux, aujourd'hui. Je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs, ce soir !

L'Alpha eut beau lui lancer le regard le plus noir de sa collection, les ardeurs de l'étudiant n'en furent pas refroidies pour autant.

- Mon pote, il s'appelle Danny. Et comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est mon pote, mon ami ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis en dehors de ta meute.

- Non !

- Non ? Et mon avis, dans tout ça ? Tu tolères bien Scott...

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Si, ça l'est ! Et Allison ? Et Lydia ? Je te rappelle que depuis que je sors avec le plus beau parti du coin, elle rêve de me mettre le grapin dessus, Lydia. Et pourtant, tu ne lui dis rien quand je vais la voir ou quand elle vient à la maison.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Derek ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, bon sang. J'ai autant de droits que toi, d'abord. Si tu t'approches de lui, je ne viendrais pas te voir avant la fin de l'année.

- Tu ne tiendras pas !

- Tu veux tenter ? Et ne me sort pas l'histoire de la Protection. Tu n'auras pas le courage de quitter la ville pour me faire du mal, et tu ne pourras pas empêcher Isaac de louper plus d'une semaine de cours. Je ne dis rien à propos de tes amis...

- Je n'ai pas d'amis !

- ...Et tu ne dis rien à propos des miens. Danny n'est pas le genre de mec à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Je le sais parce que je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi !

- Mais je ne le connais pas. Je n'ai pas confiance.

- Il faudra faire avec. Tu ne l'as pas sauvé de Jackson pour le tuer maintenant, quand même.

Derek ne répondit rien mais émit un grognement suggestif. Stiles lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement et que quoiqu'il dise, il continuerait à voir Danny, quitte à mettre sa menace à exécution. Le shérif parvint finalement à leur hauteur alors qu'ils se fixaient du regard.

- Tout va bien ?

- Derek me fait une crise de jalousie ! S'indigna Stiles.

- Bah, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Papa !

- Laisse Stiles avoir ses potes, ça vaut mieux pour la santé de tout le monde, se rattrapa le shérif.

Derek eut alors un sourire moqueur et Stiles put entendre ses deux amis rire derrière lui. La jalousie exessive de l'Alpha s'était retourné contre le jeune homme sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement comment. Fâché, il avisa Lydia qui faisait les yeux doux à un autre joueur. Il la rejoignit en commençant à penser à un plan pour faire regretter à ses amis de se moquer inutilement de lui. Et Lydia serait parfaite pour l'aider.

* * *

Voila voila !

Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais sur fanfiction après cette fic. Je continue à lire des fics, mais j'ai moins de temps pour en écrire. Moins de temps, et moins d'idées. Et les idées qui me trottent dans la tête en ce moment sont très tournées vers le Destiel. J'ai eu la bonne idée de regarder Supernatural ! Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'envie d'écrire, donc je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

Joyeuses Pâques !


End file.
